The Will Of Minecraft
by nigel90
Summary: An average Teen with a slight mental disorder is forced into Minecraft. Now having not played it for a entire year he has to learn how to survive till he can find a way home. For this is the Will of Minecraft. Having problems with the next chapter and starting new stories.
1. Chap 1: Arrival

Chapter 1: Arrival

Tired this is what I am feeling right now. I just came back from school after I got in another fight and this time I did not put out my switch blade and so my parents were worried when I came back with a black eye. Since I was quite a smooth liar I lied and told them I was stopping a group of bullies picking on some kid.

When in reality I was the one picking a fight with the up classmen and snobbish pricks that throw money around like it is nothing. I kind of lost it and let my aggressive half out and started a fight when he insulted me about coming from a poor family and called my stupid just because I am going to therapy.

That was news that everyone knew but they don't know why I go because I have an alternate personality if you can call it that basically it makes me a bit more aggressive than usual. Anyway back to me back at home. I went upstairs after I told my parents that I was tired. I did not even bother to take of my shoes.

So there I was in a breezy deep blue polo shirt with my brown trousers and neon green sneakers while wearing a brown black leather flat cap and a dark green hoodie with white skulls on the sleeves and back. Not bothering to take of me usual my messenger bag I sat at the desk in my room and turned on the PC.

I was tired but not tired enough to sleep so I search around the web but that got boring and the games I usually play got boring to but when I brought up the start menu I say and cube and next to it said Minecraft. "I remembered this game I used to play it but it got a little boring placing blocks and it was hard bearing the griefers." I thought to myself.

I decided to play it and see what was new. When a pop up came up and asked if I want to play I clicked yes but something unusual happen another pop up came and said are you sure and knowing me I clicked yes again and then it happened the screen went black and a purple cube appeared.

I thought it was a cool intro that came with an update but boy was I wrong.

I was about to reach for the mouse but all of a sudden a sort of tentacle made of purple energy latched onto my arm and drag me in then everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everything was black so ether it is pitch black or my eyes are closed. Leaning to the latter I decided to open my eyes and I wish I didn't. The sky was blue but something was of and that was THE BLOODY SUN AND CLOUDS ARE BLOCKS.

Panicking and mentally kicking myself for looking at the sun I jumped on my feet and the surrounding area was made of blocks from the dirt and grass under my feet to the leaves in the trees. I used a trick to calm myself I inhaled and counted to 4 then exhaled then repeat till I was calm.

After a few minutes I calmed down and gathered my bearings. I checked for what I had on me before walking around aimlessly. I looked into my bag which did not have much considering I left all my school books back in my locker.

I had a few pens and pencils, my journal, a large pair of scissors and my phone with a hand rechargeable portable charger for it with my earphones. Looking a bit grim seeing that my only is my switch blade that I can hold in any grip and possibly the scissors I set of doing the first rule of Minecraft 101. Get wood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After punching wood countless time I have managed to have a stack of wood blocks. But when I was doing it I could not help but feel like something or someone was watching me.

But knowing nothing hostile will attack me until night I ignored it. As dawn was setting I decided that it was time to set camp as I was pulling out my wood (**NOT THAT TYPE WOOD YOU PERVERTED BASTARDS**) It hit me how would I make wooden planks and I am not sure how to put down blocks correctly plus I am about a year out of date so I am not sure if there are anything new in Minecraft.

Just as I was about to think more standing in the middle of a clearing like a dumbass I heard a groan and not the disappointed type ether a type of groan in the stereotype zombie groan. Knowing what is since I am not that out of date I pulled out my switch blade and held it in a reverse grip I turned around and there it is a blocky being coming out of the woods with what look like grey shoes a dark blue pants and a light blue shirt with green skin and black eyes.

Wanting to get the first strike on the Minecraft version of a zombie I ran towards it and rolled under its clumsy attempt to grab me I stood up and trusted my blade into the back of its head. And with the adrenaline still pumping I scanned the forest for something else to kill with my more violent side taking over. Again I tried to calm myself down before I do something stupid and throw myself into a zombie hoard.

After gripping onto my more sane side I knew that standing in a clearing is just asking for it especially when I hear bones rattling.

So I did what any sane person would do I ran to a completely random direction and hope for the best.

**POV Change**

'Hmm now this is new'. Thought the Woman with glowing purple eyes at a distance 'I think I will pay him a little visit when the non-cube human settles down, plus I am sure he will last longer than the last one'. She concluded with slight giggle.

**POV CHANGE AGAIN**

I kept on running and dodging the projectiles until I saw light. I hated running but I hate dying even more and I am not sure if I will respawn if this is the game Minecraft and I am not willing to test that out.

As I ran towards the light the image has gotten clearer and it looked like an old abandoned log cabin and it was in a decent enough state. I ran towards the slightly opened door and slammed it shut after I got inside. After I regained my bearings I looked around. "Yep, defiantly abandoned." I said quietly to myself.

I kept looking around for danger until I saw something in the far corner of the semi dark room. I Walked towards it with my Blade drawn incase whatever it was hostile. Once I got close I was not sure to grin or frown for what was in front of me was a corpse of what seemed like the cabin's first tenant.

It was a skeleton with a large hole in the head wearing what looks like a solders fatigues and right next to it was a Colt 1911 and what looks like a journal.

I first check the Pistol and magazine and it was a full clip minus one bullet for obvious reasons. So I pocketed into the pistol holster I also took from the soldiers corps because it's not like he needed it anymore right? So after that I Picked up what I think is a journal. I flipped to the first page and I began to ready the very first entry.

_**#Journal entry 1# 5/2/1996**_

_**Three days so far in this strange world of blocks and I have learned very much from a local cube human named Steve and it was very interesting. I learned how to place blocks and learned the term craft. **_

_**I also learned how to gather materials. Yet it seemed odd. Why do I not feel pain yet I punched a tree of all thing and all manner of creatures are made of cubes even the monsters that I thought were only in movies and the stuff of nightmares. Oh they are oh so real that it chills me to see what some might look if they were not made of blocks.**_

_** It was terrifying when you look at an odd tall creature with purple eyes but after one encounter you learn one thing well two things one they are made of only black cubes except for the eyes and two never ever look into its eyes otherwise it will attack you. **_

_**And you don't want it to attack you for it seems it can teleport and can hit quite hard plus it can pick blocks up so it can tear your house apart.**_

_**#end of entry 1#**_

The next few entries described a few things on how stuff works so I know how to craft now and place blocks. One also described the zombie but I know a bit about it so I put it off. I yawned and I decided to go to sleep.

I went to the double bed and as I slept the same woman before with glowing purple eyes stared at me before disappearing.

End of Chapter


	2. Chap 2: Wizen Up

**Hello and we are back now I got some great news I got permission of Najee the author of the great story Yokai Shojo Rakuen to use character names from his stories so now this speeds up the process because now I don't have to name the mobs. It is one of my favorite stories to read so I can defiantly recommend this and I know that the word of a starter writer is not much but trust me you will not regret it. N90 out**

**As standard tradition I do not own Minecraft and most of the characters May belong to Najee.**

**But I well put in characters you my fellow readers want to put in for this will sort of be an interactive story as a personal project that I am required to do for school.**

**Chapter 2: Wizen up buddy**

Dream Realm

My eyes open and all that I can see was pitch black and a glowing white road. Against my own will I started to follow it and as I progress I can make something out in a distance.

As I got closer I can tell it seemed to be the end of the road and at the end was a large platform of the same material and a simple cube chest. As I was to take one final step and reach for the chest something happened. Beyond the glowing platform lights and fireworks have burst into life and out of the screen of smoke left by the fireworks came a huge ominous pair of golden eyes that can pierce anyone's soul had landed on my little human frame.

And I was scared and who wouldn't be if you were by yourself facing a pair of golden eyes five times the size of your own body that seem to look into your very soul. And what Happened next was something no one will ever expect. "**GREETINGS HUMAN, IT HAS BEEN SO LONG SINCE WE HAD ANOTHER OF YOUR KIND HERE**" Said an unusually high squeaky voice of that you would expect from a little mouse from a cartoon.

I could barely contain myself from laughing my heart out if it wasn't for the Eyes bearing over me." **I CAN HEAR YOUR THOGUHTS HUMAN AND NO I USE THIS VOICE SO I WON'T SCRARE AWAY ENTERTAINMENT FORM THIS BORING WORLD." **yelled the comically high voice.

"Um, hey can you please use a normal voice and can you show me what you look like or at least tell me who I am speaking to for I don't think I am listening to only a pair of floating snow globes with the voice of a little baby high on helium." I rudely interrupted the huge unusual giant orbs.

My actions seemed to cause it to stop as its stare tries to bore holes into me. And before I could say anything else a loud feminine laugh rang out the area as it shock the very ground I stand on. "Hm I like you, you know that, not only you are cute but you also got spunk and I like that in a man so I guess I will reward you with my and it is … there and another one for being one of the first to grow a pair in front of me." said the voice.

And before I could react a smoke screen suddenly enveloped my arms while crossed and after the smoke disappeared there in my arms was something I always wanted as a child. There in my arms was a Pug puppy.

Ever since I was a child I always love pug because I thought that they were adorable but since I wasn't the responsible I never got one. I was divided on my feelings I can't decide whether to yell at the seemingly senile women or calm with the currently whimpering pup in my arms.

Deciding to go with the latter I whispered some soothing words to it. I then checked to see if it was a boy or girl I raised it high in the air and checked and it was a girl. "I see you have taken a liking to your new pet, good because he is you reward for that attitude that I like and there I no take backs." again said the voice.

Knowing it was no use I accepted it. "Now go towards the chest to receive you other rewards and in them are three reward bags that give a random item." Ordered the voice (**I know tedious isn't it but I have not come up a name yet for the supposed goddess of Minecraft and one thing Notch is the creator of Minecraft like the creator of the universe so that doesn't mean he is the god of it**) I opened the chest and picked up the three bags and then everything went white.

Log Cabin-Morning

I opened my eyes and I see the ceiling of the cabin I stayed in. But something was of I could feel a weight on my chest and when I looked up I was instantly assaulted but a puppy pug attacking me with licks to my face.

I was laughing and sat up while picking up the pug and I was getting out my surprisingly comfortable rectangle bed I paused. 'So it wasn't just a dream and it was real otherwise the pug won't be here, well I guess I might as well get those reward bags also' I thought to myself. I found the reward bags on the side table next to my bed and I opened the first bag. Inside were two sweets and a note.

On the note it said that the green sweet will allow me to speak and understand animals and the blue one will force the pug to grow to a young adult pup with a few extras. I went along with it and I fed the put the sweet and I took the green one and I tasted like sick and mint which is not a nice taste. A bright light flashed behind me and I turned around then I was stunned.

The treat did work but it was the extra bit I was stunned about. Before me was not just a young pug but a teen girl about close to my age with some of the Pugs features like the ears and nose and eyes and I am pretty sure I saw a tail to but one thing for sure is that she is naked. I averted my eyes and took of my hoodie which I am hopefully sure will fit her. I put it on her while she stared at me question.

As I was done I ask her if she can sit on the bed quietly. She responded with a nod and an almost inaudible yes master. I check my ears to make sure if I heard right but chose to ignore it and picked up the second bag.

And in it was a set of women's clothing which I am sure was meant for this situation. The clothing was a pair of sandals that are usable to run in, a pair of jeans and a T-Shirt and sweater and lastly a set of underwear. I walked over to the pug with the cloths and asked her to put it on and before I could I could walk an away she whimpered when she struggled with the cloths.

Signing I helped her put them on with a slightly red face. I knew how to do this when I used to help my sister put them on but before I was dragged here she left for the UK to start here career as a home designer. As I got her t-shirt on I have notice two things one was that she was a C-cup and two is that I have not named her yet. I finished dressing her and stand back to take a look and I had to admit she was cute.

And then it came to me I have decided to name he Yuki. Yes Yuki will be a nice name for my new animal companion but now for the third bag. I opened it and I was surprised, in it was a pair of glasses that looked like mine.

I took of the ones I was wearing and before I could reach the new one a tendril of darkness shot out of it and latched onto my glasses and absorbed. I was a bit cautious when I picked up the only pair and put it on. I was a bit surprised when I looked through it and on their displayed on the lens of the glasses said HUD which I think means Heads up Display.

On one corner was a red bar which I think is my health and on the other corner is a green bar which I am sure means hunger or stamina. Another corner displayed my current status along with my equipment. And the last corner was an empty square with some text in it which said empty hand. So I assumed it was for identifying things.

I smiled at the useful gift and another thing is that I can see clearly though them which helps my eye sight. Suddenly some text appeared on the screen and it said say map for a map of your current position and say off to turn the HUD off. Deciding to try the map later I simply opted to turn off my HUD.

Now I am facing a new problem and that is what to do now.

End of Chapter

**And that's the end of this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it for the next one will be coming soon and I am sure you will like it so enjoy the wait. N90 out.**


	3. Chap 3: Basic needs

**Well here it is the next chapter now enjoy. N90 is out.**

Chapter 3: Basic Needs

The answer had come to me when my stomach grumbles. And with that I motioned for Yuki to come then I had left for the door.

I have opened the door only to notice a package at the doorstep. I picked it up and tore it open.

Inside was a book with the title of Minecraft survival for dummies.

I signed at the title but I knew it was semi true. I know how to play Minecraft but to play as the player itself and not play the player on my soft bed are two different things.

I open the book and a note fell out. I picked it up and on top said 'To my only entertainment' I signed at that for I am only seen as entertainment and not human. I skimmed through the book skipping parts I knew or already did.

I skimmed till I got to what I was looking for and that was how to gather food. I was intrigued with different ways to gather food from hunting to farming.

Knowing that farming may take too much time I have opted for hunting for now and start my farm when I am not hungry.

I trekked through the forest knowing it was probably the closest animal hotspot. As I walked I heard a sound that seems similar to sheep and I followed it.

The further I walk the closer I was and I came upon a small clearing.

Right then was a small herd of a dozen of cube sheep with a quarter of a dozen still very young. I was about to charge in and snatch a sheep slit it throat and drag it away as quickly as I can but a sudden noise stopped me.

I heard a growl of a wolf and on the other side of the clearing charged out a small pack of wolves.

But the wolves look real instead of blocky and some of them seem huge and the crazy thing is that all of them have multiple tails. I Knew it was a time to act instead of standing there gawking as they hunted the sheep.

I charged forward to the nearest sheep which walked to the edge of the clear like its fellow sheep weren't torn to shreds.

I grabbed it by its head and stabbed it between the eyes for a quick death. I picked its corpse up and ran away from the clearing.

But as I was running I heard cries of outrage from behind me as well as a howl from the alpha telling me to drop my prize.

I ignored them and kept running my hardest as I was swept with a sense of de JA vu. I neared the house as I then tripped a little and nearly fell down but I regain my running pace but the wolves have gotten nearer.

I can see the house in a distance and upped my pace. I then reached the door until I was knocked to the ground. I dropped tonight's dinner and rolled over to get my assailant of me.

I quickly got on my feet and got my blade out. My assailant was the smallest of the group with 3 tails. I stared it down knowing I will not be quick enough to drag the sheep inside.

I looked to the side and smiled when I saw Yuki drag the corpse inside will I distract the wolf. I got ready as the rest of the pack arrived.

The biggest wolf presumably the alpha stepped up to me. "Human" It said in a rather deep voice that demands respect "you will submit the sheep to us but I don't think you will understand us anyway."

I can perfectly understand it because of the candy and I then replied which surprised the wolf pack.

"I rather not thank you but as you can see I got another mouth to feed other than my own but if you want it that badly I will fight one of your pack mates for it." I challenging said hoping that my back alley brawling reflexes will help me.

The pack leader motions a wolf forward and it has three tails plus it seems the smallest of the group.

And if I am right it is female but I do not like the look it is giving me like it wants to do some unpleasant things to me in my bedroom if I am alone with it.

Before I could think of a strategy she lunges forward to pin me down and end the fight quickly. Knowing in am not fast enough to dodge I braced myself for impact.

And because of this I was ready for what was next when I was pinned to the ground.

I looked up and I can see the grin of the wolf but I grinned back and used all my strength the flipped over and before everybody knew it I had my blade to her throat.

I knew I won when the pack backed off and before I could get up the wolf I pin said something that threw me off.

"My, I seemed to have found my future mate if you are this dominant over a female." She said teasingly." If we stay in this position any longer I might take you right now."

I blushed lightly trying to keep composure but it was hard when a girl is teasing you. I got up despite the protest of the obviously in heat wolf and headed to the door until I was stopped by a voice.

"You know we have to report this to our leader Lone for this is the first time a human beat one of our own right human." said the voice.

I knew I could just leave it at that but letting my ego go to my head I left them this.

"Tell Lone that the human name Nigel beat her wolf in a fair fight." And with that I walked inside and closed the door.

Omaka: Alternate book (because I feel like it)

I tore open the package and inside was an orange book with the title Icha Icha paradise. I read a few pages until I came to a very graphic scene and before I knew it i was launched back by a massive nose bleed.

I dislike the book of smut instantly and decided to burn it. I walked outside and like it on fire and instantly I heard an echo of screams of millions of perverts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In an alternate universe a certain toad sage was struck with a chill. "I felt a disturbance in the perverted force of one of my wonderful creations being burned."

And with that he jumped up and screamed that he will hunt down the heathen but forgetting he was spying at the women's hot springs and got a bloody beating from its occupants.

**Well that's the chapter done and my first Omaka. I hope this chapter is not too bad, a little short but I got exams right now so I can work on it further. Stay toon for the next chapter. N90 out**


	4. Chap 4: Expansion with encounters

**I am back and the exams are over! Now I can concentrate on my stories now and I want you yes you to give me your thoughts on the story and I will accept all forms of criticism but if it just insults with no form of improvement whatsoever then don't type at all. Now onwards with the show! N 90 out**

Chapter 4: Expansion with encounters

I closed the door and heard the wolves leave. I was content with what happened and consequences are damned for I am also hungry plus I am sure Yuki is also.

I set of to the dead sheep on the floor and started the gruesome task of a butcher which I hope won't be as bad as it seemed.

(To a lone woman close by)

'Hmm he seems pretty strong to take down one of Mutt's flea bags down so easily.' The same girl from last night thought to herself. 'I am sure she will come to settle down the problem with the human Nigel but I am sure she won't do a thing if he is mine.'

And with that evil thought she disappeared only to come back in a more appropriate time to begin her plan.

(Back to Nigel)

I felt a sudden chill up my spine and I know that feeling oh so well. Back in school I was a bit too popular with the girl.

Plus there was this one girl who was a bit too forward with me and the aftermath I had to get a restraining order.

The butcher task was not as bad as I thought for when I stabbed my blade is after cleaning it in the entire sheep popped and what was left were some clean cuts of mutton, Sheep hide and some bones.

I picked up the meat and placed it in the stone oven nearby and place some logs from a conveniently place log pile into the oven. I thought of what to light it with but the oven lit itself up so I don't have to.

I got up and thought of what to do with the bones and what to do next. I stored the bones into my bad and decided to continue reading the journal. Some of the entries I read were just some notes and there were few things that were useful but I came upon an entry that got my interest.

**Entry: 23**

**I can hear them, the banging at the door. I knew something has change with the world. Before the mobs would just leave the door alone but now they are trying to break it down. **

**I knew I have to do something or the door would give away and I would be torn to shreds by the hoard. I dug under my bed and made a basement and my bed was the perfect cover for the entrance.**

**I replaced the dirt floor with wood and the walls with cobblestone and moved all the chests in so my gear and materials would be safe. **

**I would hide in the basement until sunrise where the mobs would burn to my surprise. But then again I am in a strange world made of block so I shouldn't be.**

**But things have gotten stranger because the mobs don't attack me on site anymore but they just watch me from the shadows or under the shade of trees. **

**Maybe the mobs don't seem as mindless as they seem maybe they have a leader that might know more about this world. I must find who this leader is and besides the skeletons staring at me near my home makes me nervous…**

That was the end of the entry and it gave me some insight on my surroundings. I added two things into my list of chores one is to explore the basement for supplies and two clear the trees around my home to a safe distance.

Since Yuki is asleep on one half of the double bed I was able to move her without waking her to move the bed to go into the basement.

I had to climb down a ladder but it wasn't too far a fall. I stepped of the ladder and scanned the room.

The room is a mess like up top. Plus I am pretty sure he had more than just two chests but since he seemed paranoid enough to build a basement then maybe he went further but before I go back to check the book I cleaned the room first.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I have done cleaning the room. I stand back to see my work. There are some shelves and display cases near or on the walls.

In one corner were some book shelves with books that are blank or have incoherent and disturbing drawings.

Back to the room there was a large workbench with a few sketches and blueprint designs but I found one of a pickup truck. Not my favorite type of car but it has a large capacity and it is better than walking or running.

I found a note on the desk which said **Note: Move the truck topside for faster supply trips**.

I hope that the truck was around here and I saw a door that might lead to it but I will do it tomorrow. After the bench there were just two chests.

I was disappointed that there weren't many materials but I was happy to find a full tool set that was made of iron.

The other chest was a surprise. In it were cloths that are about my size. Inside are a few shirts and trousers, a pair of military boots, a fedora, a pair of black leather half gloves and a trench coat the reached all the way down to the ankles.

But what surprised me the most was a skull half face mask which looked very intimidating plus there is a pair of flame orange sunglasses that seem to go with the mask.

But before I can even touch them my glasses promptly absorbed them giving my glasses an orange tint with further protection from the sun.

I sign at my glasses but at least I don't have to carry multiple glasses on me when I have to change them for the occasion.

I was done with this section of the basement and now it is a storage room/study/workshop. I knew one thing is that I have to expand the home.

This place is way to cramp for just two people. I plan to build a study, a workshop, an armory and a garage as well as the standard home rooms like bed rooms to the kitchen to a bathroom.

I left the basement to do the next task which kills two birds with one stone. Clearing danger zones and gathers building materials.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was so glad that I got the axe but even with the axe it still took a while to chop down all the trees too close to the cabin. But at least it will be worth it in the long run. Hell maybe I can build a sort of fence or wall with the left over wood.

I wiped the sweat of my head and I had to take of my top because it was so hot wearing a jacket and shirt.

Back at school this would have been eye candy to some girls but here I was glad I was alone…. Or at least I thought I was but I was sure I was safe when I am in the sun.

(To a group in a distance)

At a distance Nigel was being watched but not by normal mobs it is by humanized mobs. And most of the group were female and were drooling at the sight of Nigel topless from his six-pack abs to his strong biceps.

"I am not sure if we must report this to the princess or if we should keep him for ourselves. "One of mobs stated after wiping the drool from her mouth. The rest of the group nodded and hope they get some free time to sta … observe the human again. And maybe get some samples as well preferably his cloths.

And with that they left to report their findings with a rattle of bones and arrows.

(Back to Nigel)

I have carried all the blocks of wood and carry them to the house to begin construction of improving the base. But before I did I check the book I got for survival for a recipe on how to make fences. Six sticks in all bottom crafting slots of the crafting table to make two fences.

So I crafted a crafting table then made the sticks and made the wooden fences. I made enough to surround the area around the house and the area I plan to expand on in future times. Like a farm or garden for instance.

I finished the wall and to top it off I put torches around the place to keep it lit so I can work through night which took twice as long as day time as it said in the book. I set off to expand my new home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawn started to settle in after I finished the garage and the frame work of the second floor. Yuki woke up from the sound of the building of the second floor and she was found playing around chasing butterflies.

That put a smile on my face when seeing that. Even if she was in the body of a grown teen she was still a child at heart but at least she seemed to know what I want when I ask her to pass more wooden planks.

That reminds me to try teaching her how to speak English so I can understand her better because I can rely on her mumblings and barks when she tries talking to me.

I just started to build the roof after the stairs I heard a sudden yelp outside. I charged out with me sword drawn in my right hand with my blade in my left.

There was Yuki pinned down by a normal mob which looks like a spider but the noise it makes with its eight legs and many eyes gave it away. I was sure I could kill it easily but there was five more surrounding Yuki.

I screamed a battle cry when I took on the challenge and charge at the nearest spider and sliced off one of its limbs and stabbed a few of its eyes.

I expected blood but all I got was a hiss of pain before dying when I thrust my sword into its head.

This had got the attention of the other and they all charged at me but the one pinning Yuki held still as if watching to see if I fall to the group.

I killed the first one charging at me quite easy by using its charge at me to spear it when it leaped at me. The next two decided to double team me but they were coming at different angles.

One was in front and the other from behind. I simply ducked when they both leaped and they collided with each other. I stabbed both in the head when they were dazed from the collision.

The last one seemed much bigger than the others but I knew one thing. The bigger they are the harder they fall.

The spider was a bit slower than the other and I don't think it can turn so well with its size. I would have had some fun but there was no time.

So I ran behind it and jumped onto its back and started stabbing away but it hide also seem tougher as well so it was quite the rodeo when it was jumping around to get me off.

Luckily my left hand was holding on to whatever keeps from falling off the damn thing.

My sword finally pierced through its armor and the spider started shrieking in pain until it stopped jumping around and fell down into a heap on the ground.

It was now dead. I got up and looked towards Yuki only to see she was running up to me with tears in her eyes.

I hugged Yuki while she balled her eyes out onto my chest which I realized I was I was still topless and she was also feeling me up. I blushed at the contact but I whisper some soothing words to her when she then fell asleep.

I picked her up bridal style and placed her in bed then I walked up stairs to finish the rest of to house but I was wondering one thing. 'What happened to the last spider?'

(To the said spider)

"I can't believe it, he kill my entire group." Hiss the spider. H was scuttling away after seeing the massacre of his brothers. It kept on until it will get to his destination. "I must report this to princess Silk."

(Back at home)

Nigel signed at the thought hoping that his won't bring anything bad to his door step. But he knew that it was a slim chance that there will be no trouble at all. But think about it was no use so I shook it out off my thoughts and focused on the task at hand, which is building my private study.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawn was rising and the house is finished. There are now an attic, three bedrooms with their own toilets, and a study on the second floor.

And a living room, kitchen, dining room and a small training room to practice many skills like archery to swordsmanship on the first floor. Plus a proper basement entrance to boot.

Outside was a porch waiting to be filled, a garage next to the house and two small areas reserved for a farm and a garden.

At the end of all that I marked which room was which and made sure the house looked nice with a nice combination of logs, wooden planks and cobble stone that was in a chest.

I was dead tired from all that work and I moaned at the prospect of tomorrow when I have to make furniture for the entire house.

I went to my room and used the wood and wool from the sheep to make a large double bed. I ate some leftover mutton then lied down and drifted off to blissful sleep.

But even on the second floor he was still being watched and it was the group of humanized mobs from before but has grown in number. "I swear he kill five spiders by himself." One of them yells to the new members of the group.

They were watching him the entire night as well as the fight. Even if the skeletons were friends of the spider this has only boosted Nigel's desirability among them.

It's pretty much possible for Nigel from now on to keep one eye open as he sleeps to try avoiding the possibility of potential kidnapping.

**And that's the end of this chapter and this is longer than the last chapter. Please send your reviews and anything you want me to add in the story like a new character because god know I can't just use Najee' s character otherwise it won't seem anymore unoriginal as it already is. The next chapter is coming soon. N 90 out**


	5. Chap 5: Dreams and Reality

Hi guy I am back. I am so sorry to be so late with this chapter because I was struck ill with fevers and headaches.

And I was in bed the entire day and my desktop was downstairs and it was boring as hell because my room was Spartan which means I only got the bare essentials which is a bed and a closet for my cloths with a bedside table.

The only thing that helped me was there was a TV in my room but no cable so I just watched movies. But enough about me you are here for the story right. Then hop to it and read on. N 90 out

Chapter 5: Dreams and Reality

I was confused and that was normal for me but this gives me a good reason to be. I remember I was sleeping in my bed and next I was standing in front of a bloody spooky castle in a swamp. And it did not help with the echoes of screams around me.

While not the brightest idea but it beats standing around I walked towards the castle and knocked onto the door. I waited for the door to open. As I waited I thought someone was watching me like usually feel but this was the feeling of dread wash over him.

I knew that outside was not safe anymore so bang on the door slightly harder. I was greeted with the door silently open. I looked inside and saw what you usually saw in a castle in the swamp and I saw disuse.

There were cobwebs everywhere and the carpets where worn and torn. There were a few torches around that are enough to stop mobs from spawning.

Speaking of mobs I heard a groan coming from behind. I rolled forward and avoid the swing of a zombie and looked back. There was a zombie with what looked like a rusty iron sword and a tattered leather helm with its tattered cotton cloths.

I was feeling outclassed here because I was shirtless when I fell asleep and I took of my bag. So there I was without a shirt, in only my trousers and trainers and unarmed against an opponent.

I had a feeling that this would be a pain to fight without a weapon but the zombie is slow and I can use that to my advantage.

I was back on my feet but I was leaning forward a bit and waited for it to stumble. There was silence until a groan with emitted and the zombie shambled forward. I charged forward and dodged a downward slash and threw a solid punch into the stomach.

I got a reaction from it and it stumbled back but not before I punch it in the head. While it hurt to punch it with its helmet on at least it dropped the sword. The sword clattered to the ground I could have picked it up but my more sadistic side showed up again.

I grin a blood lusted grin and kept on my blunt assault and before I knew it I was stomping on its head even if it was already dead or as dead as you can be for a zombie with a smashed head.

I calmed down when there was nothing else to stomp on and I closed the door to stop anymore mobs coming in.

"That was very impressive for a human" Said a cold feminine voice from behind me. I turned around to see a floating girl around her late teens.

Her eyes were a cold glowing white and her hair ebony black. Her skin was a pale tan and she wore what looked like a black leather top with dark blue jeans and dark grey shoes.

On her back was a big black composite bow coupled with a quiver of dirty white arrows and around her hip were a diamond sword and axe if I just the ore right due to the color.

As I eyed her she eyed me and she liked what she saw. She grin and thought of all the things she can do to break me before deciding the Nigel's fate but getting to know him before deciding always help.

She was always alone when she was young because her father was one of the creepiest kings there in minecraft.

So she was usually feared because not only was her father creepy but very powerful also for he is the phantom king and has control over soul magic.

She wants to see if he is worthy to be spared and he already got bonus points for the fight and his strong body. She may be a mob with a human body but she had needs as well so some things might happen.

After a small awkward silence the girl decided to bring down the hammer with a single question. "Who are you and what are you doing in my castle?" asked the girl.

I replied with a calm but carful tone. "Isn't it impolite to ask ones name before saying your own?" Brave and witty she liked that.

"My name is Heroinebrine daughter of Herobrine and this is my home, now what are you doing here and tell me before I impale you with my soul arrows.

"Ok, ok my name is Nigel and I don't know what I am doing here but I came here for shelter for the night before moving on."

Oddly enough Heroinebrine felt a little sad for putting him on the spot and threatening him which is something she never felt before with other humans but they were cubes but he has a body like her.

"Where are you from?" she asks with a tone that worried me. I was slowly backing to the door while I answered her question. "I am from a place called earth." A look of surprised came upon her face

"So you came from that place, now I definitely will keep you here." She said with a predatory look in her eyes.

**(AN: I know what you are thinking that I am not the good of a write but this is my first story that I am actually taking seriously while other stories I write were just for fun so if you have any problems please tell me if it helps the story.)**

The more I backed away the closer she floated to me with that look in her eye. My back touched the door and with speed that could make a wolf green with envy I turned around and tried to open the door.

"That won't work Nigel now stay still like a good little human and let me claim you as my own." She said in a lusty voice. I was panicking now and I know it was hard to think while panicking but in this situation I have a damn good reason too.

While looking for a way out, I tried negotiating with Heroinebrine. "Hey look Heroine lets be reasonable here we can work something out." The response was something I did not expect. "Oh, we have move on to pet names eh, now I like men who are bold." She replied from a couple of feet away from me.

I knew if I don't move now I would be trap and luck would have it I spotted an open window to my right a dozen feet away.

I took the chance and sprinted towards the chance of freedom. Heroinebrine saw what I was doing and tried to use her powers to close the window.

While I was running I see the window shutters closing but I did not mind it. The shutters were made of wood and they were rotten. I came close to the window and jumped.

The window shutters have busted and I landed outside. I landed by doing a parkour roll to lessen the fall damage. I packed up the rusted sword I still had in my hand and ran into the night while hearing the frustrated screams of Heroinebrine

Back with Heroinebrine she was screaming with frustration. She did not want to be alone again she repeated in her head. She with this thought have summoned a group of tracking Ghost hounds and started the hunt for her new toy.

Back with Nigel he was still running while dodging the occasional mob I was looking where to go. I heard the howls of hunting dogs and there is a big difference between a wolf's howl and a fox hound's howl. I knew that if i don't hurry I would be hunted down.

As I ran I noticed a river up ahead and pass the river I saw a forest biome. I got closer and hope that I could get into the river so the hounds lose my scent before they catch up. I swan dived in and swan to the other side.

While swimming I lost the sword but I did not care as long as I got the hell out of there. I heard the howls as I continue into the forest.

As I kept on running I can see a light in a distance but the way was blocked with a dozen zombies.

Just as I was beginning to get ready to barge through a barrage of arrows have pelted the zombies. I just blinked at that. "Thank you, I guess I owe you people." And with that I keep on running. I got closer to the light and can see my front door.

I reached for the door and opened then ran inside and slammed it shut. I let out a sign of relief and let my guard down. I turned around and then I was pinned to the door. I looked up to see who pinned me and what I saw caused me to sweat.

The person that pinned me to the door was none other than my pursuer Heroine brine. I did not like the look in her eyes that sent a message into me that screamed danger. She then leaned forward and did something I did not expect.

She had kissed me and rather forcefully at that. She even forced her tongue into my mouth and I felt a strange energy sent through me. She then stopped the kiss and looked at me in the eye with a look of victory, satisfaction and lust.

With a smirk she said this, "Now what I did is that I have branded you and there is no escape from me, I will now always know where you are and I can teleport to you or bring you to me anytime I want, but don't look so down you get to have some powers, after all I can't have a weak good looking husband can I."

I was silently in tear when I heard this. Sure she looked nice but I value personality over looks and her personality scares me. I was hoping this was just a dream. I suddenly felt a searing pain on the side of my neck and I think this was the brand she was talking about.

All of a sudden everything began to get blurry and the last thing I saw was the lust filled smirk of Heroine brine.

(Change of scenery)

I was beginning to stir and I woke up to the sight of the goddess of Minecraft again. I groaned at this and she heard it. "Aw, are you not too happy to see your favorite goddess?" She mocked whined. I simply decided to give her the silent treatment.

"Well I saw what happened to you and yet again you have impressed me, and guess what I will give you another gift, I looked through your world and I think I have found a perfect gift for you." She said again with a hint of pride in her voice.

A large black gun case has appeared in front of me. I opened it and found a Winchester Lever action rifle with a scope. And a crate of ammunition landed next to the gun case. I couldn't help but grin now that I have a little more fire power then the little pea shooter on my bedside table back at home.

I closed the case and picked it up with little difficulty." The exit is right behind you and I hope you will provide more entertainment for me in the future. "Spoke the goddess. I turned my back on her as I left for the exit.

(Reality is you can call it that)

My eyes shot open and I jumped out of bed. I felt a dull pain at the side of my neck. I brushed my hand over it a felt a tattoo of sorts but I can't tell till I get a mirror. I panicked for I was wishing that the encounter with Heroine brine was something I just dreamt up.

But this tattoo proves that the encounter was real and that I am now hunted by Heroine brine. I knew I cannot stay here. I took of my current dirty cloths and put on the one I got from the chest. I put on a pair of dark blue trousers and a blood red muscle shirt. I pulled on a pair of grey socks and put on the military boots, then wore the trench coat and fedora.

I was tempted to put on the face mask but I just opted to wear it around my neck so I can up it on any time. I had my Colt 1911 in my pistol hoister hidden inside my trench coat and my iron sword at my hip. I suddenly remembered the new gun I have gotten and looked around for it. I found the gun case and crate of ammo in the corner of the room.

I opened the case and pulled out the gun, a rifle hoister and a few ammo pouches. I hoisted the rifle and wore it on my back and wore the ammo pouches around my belt and in my coat. I looked into the ammo crate and found a few items.

I not only found loads upon loads of pistol and riffle ammo I also found a recipe on how to make ammunition for any guns so if I come across a shotgun of assault rifle I can make ammo for it. But the ingredients seem hard to get and I don't even know where I can get gun powder.

Another thing is there are a razor and a hand mirror. I was glad for this because even if I am surviving I do not want to grow a mountain man beard. I put the razor in my bag and held up the mirror to look at my tattoo.

I wasn't sure what is it but I knew it was cool with a fancy cursive H with a glowing white fire behind it. Whatever it means it does look cool but I knew it was the tracking beacon for her to find me. This gave a pause for thought.' If she is tracking me right now then this place is not safe anymore, I have to leave right now and I will just make this place an outpost.

I ran down the stairs and climbed down to the basement. I ran into the other room to look for the truck. I found it in the middle of the room covered in dust. I began to search for the keys and I kept on looking till I knew they were not here. Thought have struck me, I went up to check the corpse I have yet to bury.

I check every pocket carful to no disrespect the dead until I found it in its right pocket. I took the key but before I went down I picked up the body and walked outside to bury the body in a respectful grave. After a half an hour the grave was finished.

The grave was covered in half stone slabs with a large grave stone and on the grave stone dangled his dog tags as well as his name on the grave stone. I did a salute and made a short speech and talked about that even in death he still helps protect the innocent and guide them to safety. Even if I did not know him I shed a single tear for I can see that he died alone and with no one to know of his death.

After that I walked inside and started to gather everything of value and left the very basics. A bed, a crafting table and stone furnace with a chest fill with a bit of food. I also put a sign up front saying that any traveler can stay for the night and the only condition is to keep the property in good condition.

After a while I have everything packed into the truck and I found the exit for it. I may have just got my driver's license a few weeks ago but I can still drive the truck quite easily. I found that the exit was covered in leaves so I drove through it and I drove out and only to be a dozen meters from the house.

I drove the truck into the garage and turned it on. I was glad that the car had a full tank filled with gasoline. I turned off the truck and went upstairs to wake up Yuki. I woke her up and learned one thing and that is that Yuki is very lazy and likes to sleep most of the time.

She got up with a little protest and got her into the back seat. I put on her seat belt and I made sure to make sure all my chest with supplies won't fall out of the truck. Satisfied I got into the driver's seat and turned on the pickup truck and backed out and I was ready to leave.

With one last look to the house and the grave I drove off. But as I drove of I could have sworn I felt a smile on me and heard a barely audible sound that sounded like "Thank you, I am now at your service."

I looked to my left and I was shocked to see a pale white man that is transparent. He had the same cloths of the dead man I buried. "Who are you I asked with a shaken voice?" I asked with a shaken voice hoping that it was just a trick of the light.

Sadly it was not my day. "I am the man you have buried and I am in your debt, you can call upon my name any time since there is no heaven or hell here to help you if you need it. My name is Jacob wright with a w before right." And with that the ghost disappeared.

Spooked with what I saw I kept on driving till night where I have to make a stop when I came upon a river. So I made a small fire to last the night and made a small tent made of stone and wood with a door.

Inside were two beds one for me and one for Yuki. As I was about to close my eyes I heard a collection of loud screams of frustration in a distance. So I barricaded the doo before I slept.

(At the origins of the Scream)

"I can't believe it, he is gone. "Said one Humanized skeleton of the group. The group was back again since they were busy with orders that the only free time they had was at night. They were all confused and frustrated that the man they were sta… observing was gone.

One of the more observational of the group saw the tire tracks in the dirt and decided to not tell the group and to follow it hoping to get the man for herself but sadly she was caught by one of the members turning around.

"Now where do you think you're going, got something to tell us perhaps?" said the mob that caught her. At this the rest of the group turned around as well and after a while of twenty question the started to follow the tracks. They are off to hunt for their hot human obsession.

**And done. Now I am very sorry for the long wait and I have a perfectly good reason and that is…until I found a perfectly good reason other than being lazy and sipping tea while watching the Telly on the PC. Now that I have got your attention and frustration I want you yes you to add your thoughts and wants for the series.**

**Like if you want Nigel to have some badass power, done. Swear more often, done. Have a love scene, Maaaaaayyyybe. Any way hope you enjoy this chapter and remember to follow and review for the next chapter. N 90 Out.**


	6. Chap 6: A New Dawn

**HELLO AGAIN! I am back and my computer broke down again. I should really get a new one but enough about that .I have decided to use some Minecraft mods for some ideas like Minecraft comes to life so the villagers won't all look alike and I think this gave away the next zone. N 90 out.**

Chapter 6: A New Dawn

Dawn is rising in Minecraft and at dawn the Mobs of the night hide in the darkness. With my internal alarm clock I woke at near seven to begin work on the bridge. He was about to open the door until he noticed a note attached to it.

'Look at the bottom of the crate'

Sign, GOM (Goddess of Minecraft)

That was what the letter says. I walked outside after grabbing the not then tossed it into the fire. While the fire was just a few lit embers when the note touched the embers a magnificent blaze of blue flames have burst into life and just as quickly the flames died down.

And a ticket like voucher has floated down to my open palm. The ticket looked nothing special if I were back at home but here in Minecraft I was looking through it to make sure I did not miss anything. All in all the ticket just said activation ticket.

Confused I simply put it in my pocket knowing I would have to use it in the near future. I walked up to the back of my Pick-up truck and climbed on to get to the ammo crate. I took the lid off and began searching. My hand reached to the bottom and it did not feel like wood.

I used both my hands and tried to pull it out and the key word is tried. It was hard to pull it out with all the ammunition in the way but not wanting to pull all the ammo out just to put it back in I just kept on pulling.

My efforts have been rewarded when I felt some of the weight gave way. I pulled out a large rectangular machine. There was a large hollow rectangle and above it was a screen that looks like a key pad, an on/off switch and two slots. One looked like it was for money and the other was a hollow square. Plus there was a small glass screen.

I was confused as to what it is but I slapped myself when I saw Gun trade in machine in large letters on the top. I used the on button and the screen came to life with a soft hum. On the screen blinking was three words.

Insert activation key

I was wondering what it was till I figured that it was the ticket in my pocket. So I took it out of my pocket and put it in the paper slot. A ding was heard and at the side of the machine my name was inscribed into the metal.

I was thinking of trying it but I sort of like my current rifle but I would like a weapon that I can use to fire at my enemies at a distance so I put my rifle in and the key pad lit up. It showed a list of weapons I can trade it in from rocket launchers to pistols.

I picked the rifle section and the options changed. There was a list of what type I wanted. I was thinking of a sniper rifle but I don't want a semi auto one so I picked bolt-action. Another menu appeared and it said to pick 3 attachments.

I picked a scope, silencer and a metal support so it is easier to fire it while on my stomach. When I picked my three attachments and confirmed yes. The screen disappeared then reappeared when many images of rifles to choose from.

It took me a while but I found what I think is perfect rifle for me. What I picked was a DM/S-R I guess I fell in love with its design. (**I found the name of the gun on the internet so it is not mine and I looked cool and had all the attachments I was looking for**)

The part of the machine where my gun is at suddenly closed and a bright light flashed inside. It then opened and there was my brand new sniper rifle. As I holstered the gun I added a sniper's nest or a watch tower to my list for defenses.

I decided to trade in my pistol. I know that the 1911 is a reliable gun but I felt like something that backed a bit more of a punch. When I put my gun in a beep sounded of from the machine and on the screen it said recharge time required. I looked at the recharge sign and frowned.

The machine needs a week before he can trade in another gun. I was disappointed at this but at least I got a better rifle. I was wondering what I was going to do before this until I remembered to build the bridge to get the truck across the river.

I started to plan how I was going to build the bridge till I got an ok design. It was nothing to fancy just a strait bridge with some crisscross supports and a support pillar so keep it steady. The walkway would be made of wood and the edges with cobble stone and fences to prevent people from falling.

I set to work and grabbed all the remaining cobble stone I had and took of my all my cloths except my boxers and dived into the river to begin on making a stable pillar to hold the weight of my vehicle. Sometimes I took a break after I swam up for air and just relax on the river side.

(In a distance at the tree line of the forest near the bridge sight)

The groups of female humanized mobs have been tracking the tire tracks ever since they found them to find their human eye candy. They knew it was a bad idea to stay in the sunlight but they did not care for Humanized mobs don't catch fire in the sun like normal mobs.

They may give of a smoking smell and can only fight at half strength. So they stuck to the trees to avoid as much sunlight as they can as they followed the tracks. After a while they finally catch up to Nigel but was dishearten to see that that he was building a bridge over a river to bring a strange metal object to the other side of a river that is a plains biome.

They knew that they would have a hard time catching up due to a lack of shade and cover. For now they would think latter on it as they are content to just stare and wait. They kept on watching as he worked, played, and napped.

The sun was now setting and they can now move freely. But they see their human packing things up and load his things into the strange object. The sky darkens with black clouds and it began to rain.

They notice that Nigel took out a blanket or tarp and thrown it over the back and covered all the items to prevent damp getting to them. He then got into the big metal thing and then a loud noise roared from it.

It then started to move to the bridge. Most of the skeleton girls were too surprised to do anything but one of them have enough sense to break out of it.

She took initiative and ran to the back of the pick-up truck and dove under the cover then waited till she fell asleep due to the hum of the car and the excitement of the day.

(The front of the driver's seat)

I look to the passenger's seat to see the Yuki is still asleep. I shook my head at this and wondered if Yuki has the energy of an old man that likes to sleep most of the time. I felt a sudden bump on the car at the back but I thought it was just a bump that I hit so I just drove on.

(Few days later in a village at night)

"HOLD THE DAMN DOOR, BREN, DON'T LET THEM IT!" Shouted an old man

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE I AM DOING YOU OLD FART! IT IS HARD ENGOH WITH YOU YELLING INTO ME EAR! "Yelled a young man while blocking the door. Outside the door were a small group of zombies trying to break in. The surrounding area was stuffed with mobs and some buildings were on fire along with screams of terror and anguish.

The man at the door was starting to give way. He prayed to any god above for help and help he got. He heard a loud noise that was coming closer and then he heard the hoard of zombies all stopped along with their dying groans.

He gathered some courage and looked outside only to see all the mobs dead with ether multiple holes in them or run over. He looked around and saw the sun rising. He smiled at looked around for the cause of death of the mobs.

He came upon the crashed Truck at the well. The damage was not so bad and it could run again if the front was repaired. Bren came closer and saw a man it a large coat buttoned up and wore an odd hat and glasses." Um, Hello my name is Bren; did you kill all the mobs here?"

"Names Nigel and yes I did, hey do you need a new resident for the town?" said Nigel. "If you keep the village safe then sure thing, now let's introduce you to the rest of the villagers." said Bren.

(A few minutes later)

Everyone was standing in the middle of the village at the well wondering why the metal thing was and what was going on. On the steps was Bren and Nigel then with a slight cough Bren began his speech.

"Fellow villagers we have survived another night thanks to one man and that man is right here standing right next to me, He has slain all the mobs in the village and save many lives that night. This man has asked if we are willing to let him join our community, I say yes to this, what say you my fellow villagers?"

There was at first a moment of silence before a loud cheer erupted from all the villagers and a small party was held with what food the village could muster. After a while the party has ended and everyone went back to their business.

"So Bren where will I live?" asked Nigel. "Well you could live with us, I am sure we have a spare bed." replied Bren. Nigel was confused at this then asked. "Why not just rebuild one of those broken houses"

"Well the thing is that no one know how to, Building has sort of been a lost art and these houses have been her as long as I can remember" was the flat reply.

"It is ok then I don't mean to intrude I can just build my own." At this Bren spun round hard and looks at Nigel strait in the eye. "Are you telling me you know how to build and craft things?" asked Bren in a tone hoping that it was not a lie.

"Yeah I can build, what were you thinking when I have a few chest filled with building supplies." Bren suddenly got on his knees. "Please, rebuild our village, you can have as much land for you home and build anything you want, please just Rebuild every one's home."

Outside I was impassive but inside I was grinning. This man is the kind that cares for others and that is a good quality in a leader. "I was going to repair and improve this village anyway so yeah I guess I can start with housing first."

Without looking I can tell that Bren's face was the very definition of pure joy. For the rest of the day we discussed on supplies to rebuild and expand the houses. I also discussed to him about improving the farms due to noticing how small and bare they are.

We ended the discussing when we got back to the truck and grab my tools to start on fixing the town food problem. I started by clearing an area near the village for farm land. I dug a small stream for water and used my hoe on the land. I then picking all forms of seed from the town storage and began planting.

I was surprised by the variety of seeds like wheat, potato, carrots, pumpkin, watermelon, tomato, corn and some seeds that aren't meant for food like cotton or flax. I notice a chest gathering dust and when I looked inside I found a large amount of saplings that look odd. I turned on my HUD and found that they were fruit tree saplings, hell I even found rice.

I set to work on dividing the farm fields like one area for the orchards for fruit, rice patties for rice, wheat fields and so on.

(Hours later)

I was sweating after all the work. Not only did I have to clear a small mountain for extra space but I also had to chop some trees to get wood to make fences for the farm fields and had to remove the redundant farms to make room for more housing.

Then I repaired all the destroyed housing based of the cobblestone foundation. Hell I even improved them to house more people. Then I had to make torches to light around the village and farm to prevent mobs from spawning. I even put some around the village and near the forest.

It was then I notice that night was coming to I grabbed my sniper rifle and head to the tallest building in the village for a good vantage point to defend the village. The tallest building is the church which was abandoned because the village priest was one of the first to go. So I got to the top and set up my sniper nest.

I added a roof to the church to avoid rain so I can stay dry and concentrate. And then I waited for the storm to happen.

(In the forest near the village)

Mobs were spawning but there was one that was different. This one had leather armor with a Metal helmet. He had pale green skin and black eyes with a couple of scars. This was a humanized zombie and he is here on orders to destroy this village for some unknown reasons. He believed that this would be easy due to no iron golem and low population.

So he only brought about a few dozen which he thought was a bit over the top but he was never to carful, for zombies are not the most liked mob so safety in numbers help. He then sends the command to attack while he waited when he then heard a loud noise and repeats.

"Why is it always me?" He grumbles to himself before charging forward to see the damage.

(Back in the church Tower)

Nigel was having a fun time popping zombies coming out of the forest. He was glad to haul an ammo crate to the tower due to the large hoard shuffling towards us. I was lying on my stomach to make sure I am not noticed then I went into a pattern. Aim, shoot, reload and repeat till all of them were dead.

Some of the zombies had armor or weapons but they look rusty and old. They wore random armor like just a leather tunic or pants and the occasional helmet. Just as I thought I killed all of the zombies a large man came out in a full set of leather armor except for the helmet which was made of metal.

I looked through the scope and saw that he had pale green skin and had many scars. I can tell he is a zombie when other zombies ignore him; in fact he seems to command them when he yells at zombies to keep going.

I lined my sights on him and aimed right between the eyes. It was then he pulled out a sword from his back and then charged. The sword he carried was a Katana and it was on fire. He was quick with his charge and I knew he was heading straight to my position.

I started to panic so my shots were sloppy. I tried shooting at him but I only got one shot. And that shot took out his arm which sadly not the one that was holding the Katana. I can hear him banging the Door down stairs. I was glad I barricaded it. Swallowing my nerves I started killing the rest of the zombies.

That was until I heard the door gave way then heard a scream of frustration. I knew the one armed commander would have a hard time climbing the ladder. I decided to fight him one on one so I climbed down on the outside of the church.

I got down and was standing outside the front entrance. I left my rifle up top so it won't weigh me down. It was then the commander notices me outside when he got half way up the ladder by looking through the ladder.

With a growl he jumped down with sword in his right hand. With unsaid words he knew I was challenging him when he got into a combat stance. I myself was having a dilemma, 'should I kill him with my sword and draw it out or should I end this quick and clean with my pistol?'

I then decided to use both and draw out both my sword in my right hand and my pistol in my left. It was then silence when we have a stare down. I stared into his black eyes while he stared into my orange tinted sunglasses covering my eyes.

It was then I surprised him by running forward and shot a bullet into his knees and tried to shoot his hand. The bullet to the knees sent him into a stumble but the bullet to his hand only grazed him and the bullet went in to his arm. He grunted in pain and put up a defense.

Our swords clashed with my plain short sword against his flaming katana. We are now having a battle of strength of trying to overpower the other. A battle I was losing so when I got over powered I jumped back to avoid a slash to my chest.

I was mostly successful but the sword did cut through my shirt and nicked my flesh also my shirt caught fire. I was trying to put it out but then I notice my opponent to the advantage to try a downward strike. I knew this won't end well so I put up my sword in defense put I knew it was to slow so I was chanting in my head to be faster.

But unknown to me my eyes started to glow white giving my glasses a eerie glow and with that my sword connected and a wave of light exploded from my sword and sliced the commanders head in half horizontally while the sword was left untouched. I look on in shock but shook it of when I took the flaming katana from my opponent along with his worn sheath on his back then I blacked out.

(Morning)

I felt warm and comfortable with something soft under me but then I remembered that I was outside and blacked out after a fight .I shot open my eyes and sat up immediately. "Ah I see you have awoken young man."

I then looked towards the voice to see an elderly man wearing brown pants with a green shirt and brown vest and holding a cane. He was bald and had man wrinkles; his eyes were closed and had facial hair that I remember seeing in historical Chinese art. "You have been asleep of a few days but fear not a wall was built due to one of the villager watch you build and tried to help the village by building a wall with you supplies. So we were safe while we waited for you to awake." said the old man.

"Pardon my manners but who are you sir?" I asked. "Sir, sir I have not been called that in a long time, it was always old man this old fart that but nobody calls me anything with much respect, but I am of track here so my name is Heroshi (Her-o-shi) and I am the village elder, although I don't have much authority here." Was my reply from the kind elderly man?

We talked about a few things and I found myself enjoying the conversation. We talked about history mainly and also about the village. After an hour of the conversation I left and pondered on what to do. It was then I decided to make my home but I will also make it a business so I won't be bored all day when I got nothing important.

I looked around for a good spot until I found a nice grand area but what confuses me is that everything I had was already there but I guess that makes it easier.

I started to plan on what business I would build until I remembered that the old man told me that this village had a small population that the farm field that I build with one harvest is a week's worth of food to the village.

So I decided to build a Inn or a Tavern so that if I discover another village and start trade then traders can stay the night here and I can use the farm produce to make proper meals instead of just pork chops and bread and at that I am glad I finished the expert cooking course I took back on earth.

I started with the foundation and mark which zone is which. I thought about going an even square like building but I thought that was to boring so I would just wing it and then fix what I don't like. I started with the basic flooring which I would like if it was stone or wooden flooring with carpet so I tossed in so cobble stone into the stone oven.

While waiting for it to cook I set to work on making the walls which in corners I used wood logs and the walls a mix of cobble stone and wood. I even did some decoration like some flowers on the pathway to the entrance. I also mark some zones for some outdoor tables and chairs.

I walked inside to see that the cobblestone has fully turned to full stone. I used a crafting bench to turn the stone blocks into stone slabs for the clean look of it and used it for the floor. I the used what was left to make my bar counter and kitchen.

When done with that I made a space connecting to the kitchen to be a freezer. When done with that I made a Cellar to store things and make wine so it's a basement and wine cellar. I then read in my Minecraft survival book to see if there is anything related to alcohol so I can serve it and maybe drink if I am a little under the weather.

I found a recipe for alcohol barrels and how to make alcohol. First cauldrons filled with water and add the ingredients then wait. An example is add six sugars (or honey) to make mead and wait a few hours then take out the liquid and put it in the barrel to ferment and the older it is then the stronger it is.

I dug out the cellar and made to flooring with wood and made some stone bricks for the walls. When I am done with the cellar I went back up top and finished off the ground floor with furniture and a grand fireplace.

I also made plates and knives, forks and spoons. I even made a few trays to carry food and drinks to the tables. I then used some glass I to make mugs and glasses for drinks from shot glasses to tankards. The table in the room depends where they are. There are some long rectangular tables with many chairs; there some round tables and square tables, hell there are even booths.

When I was happy with the floor I started to make the next floor with half slabs of wood and stone. Wood at the bottom and stone on tops so a full block made with two different blocks. I just made the floor plan because I can finish the next floor tomorrow due to night falling. I behind the bar a made a room into the back which would be where I live.

It was a simple room with the basics which is a bed, chest, crafting bench and a safe to store my profits. It was then that I was wondering if I should watch the village again tonight but settled to just petrol the streets and had a look at the wall this villager build.

I put on my coat and strap my pistol on. I was going grab my sword until I saw two of them then I remembered that o took the sword off the commander zombie due to the fine quality of the blade plus it was on fire, I mean who wouldn't want a fire sword. So I strapped the katana to my hip and walked outside.

I look at the wall and I was kind of disappointed to see it so plain. I mean it is just a two block stack of wood which I think was mine. I signed knowing I have to improve it tomorrow I continued walking. But it was then something happened.

I encountered a woman with pale white skin with snow white hair with a large white jacket and skin tight white pants. Her eyes were black and she carried a bow and I spy a quiver with a lot of arrows on her back.

I was wondering who she was and why she is up so late so I asked what every guy would ask. "Who are you?" and then at that she froze.

**And done I hope you like this chapter and I hope I did not kept you waiting but please excuse my lazy nature hell my own sister said I am a sloth because I love sleep. But anyway question of the day here. What would you like to name the woman? And I would take any names you guys suggest.**

**To make a review or send me the name you want the woman to be. Just go to the bottom and click the box that says type your review and type the name you want to submit then click post review.**

**I am looking forward to the creative names you guys come up with and I hope this chapter was worth the wait. N 90 out**


End file.
